Botanical classification: Prunus persica. 
In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, I, the inventor, typically hybridize a large number of peach, nectarine, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Royal Brightxe2x80x99. The present variety was hybridized by me in 1993, grown as a seedling on its own root in my greenhouse, and transplanted to a cultivated area of my experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). The variety was developed as a first generation cross using xe2x80x98Summer Brightxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,049) yellow flesh nectarine as the selected seed parent and xe2x80x98August Snowxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,947) white flesh nectarine as the selected pollen parent. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of nectarine tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 (unpatented) rootstock upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
The present variety is similar to its selected pollen parent, xe2x80x98August Snowxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,947) nectarine by producing nectarines that are nearly globose in shape and mature during the first week in August, but is quite distinguished therefrom by producing nectarines that are clingstone instead of freestone, yellow flesh instead of white, and acidic flavor instead of sub-acidic.
The present variety is most similar to its selected seed parent, xe2x80x98Summer Brightxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,049) nectarine, by producing nectarines that are nearly globose in shape, very firm in texture, clingstone in type, yellow in flesh color, and nearly full red in skin color, but is distinguished therefrom by producing fruit that is considerably larger in size and that matures about seventeen days later.
In summary, the present variety is characterized by a large size, vigorous, hardy, self-fertile, productive and regular bearing tree. The fruit matures under the ecological conditions described in early August, with first picking on Aug. 6, 2002. The fruit is uniformly large in size, mildly acidic and sweet in flavor, globose in shape, clingstone in type, firm in texture, yellow in flesh color, and mostly red in skin color.